


Music Shuffle Challenge: My Last Breath

by 13FluffyTears (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Interpretation of Reborn missing from the ten year bazooka, M/M, Romance & angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/13FluffyTears
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end up this way. He didn't want to believe it. It seemed surreal, but he couldn't save him, and they both knew it.





	Music Shuffle Challenge: My Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> [Reposted from FF.net (Chippo843) - Wanted to move my fics to Ao3]

_It wasn't supposed to end up this way._

_"Stupid cow," Reborn held him, an arm around the other's back while he used his sun ability to heal him._

_He didn't want to believe it. It seemed surreal._

_The hitman cursed when the latter was losing more blood faster than he can close the large gash on Lambo's chest._

_He couldn't save him, and they both knew it._

_Lambo raised his arm to cup the man's face. And the moment he did, Reborn could not even try to pretend and had to face losing the lightning guardian—his lover—in his arms._

_"Yare yare, looks like they got me there," he chuckled in a failed attempt to lighten the situation. "... You're a bastard ... but I still love you, Reborn. It's okay—I'm not afraid." He coughed up blood that got stuck in his throat. His breath quickening as it was getting harder and harder to breathe, and he could see black spots appearing in his vision._

_He can't stay long._

_"Lambo ... I—"_

_Lambo shook his head, "You need to go Reborn. They'll be here soon, and we can't jeopardize the plan. Everyone ... Everyone is counting on us." He weakly pulled the hitman close, and the latter allowed himself to go down. Their lips met only for a brief moment._

_It was in that contact that Lambo tasted saltiness, and noticed the unbidden tears streaming down Reborn's face. His eyes widened a fraction in surprise for he has never seen the man cry, ever. "Goodness, aren't I supposed to be the crybaby?" his joking question wasn't answered, and he couldn't help smiling despite the gravity of the situation. "Reborn ... You have to go," he wiped a tear-stained cheek with a hand._

_Nevertheless, the hitman didn't move. "Reborn, please—" Lambo was suddenly pulled to the other's chest and was roughly kissed on the lips._

_"I'll save you ... no matter what I have to do."_

_"Reborn ... Okay." Lambo felt his energy seeping away, and felt his eyelids drooping._

_"... Goodnight, Lambo ... I love you."_

_The lightning guardian slowly closed his eyes, succumbing to the lulling darkness. With his last breath, he uttered in a faint voice, "... Love you too ..."_

_His body fell limp in Reborn's embrace. And as pathetic it was on the older man's part, he called the lightning guardian's name over, and over, as if he called it enough times, the latter would wake. Reality just wasn't that kind, and Reborn had to let go; especially when he heard multiple footsteps coming their way._

_Quickly, he escaped the area with his lover's body in tow. He was going to properly bury him, and afterwards ... He's going to make sure that the past will be affected, enough that the future will be re-written; and it'd be one with the lightning guardian alive._

* * *

Reborn woke with a sweat trailing down at the side of his forehead. He groaned as he wiped it with the back of his hand.

Out of habit, he looked to his side, knowing full well that he'd find it empty—empty of the warmth he had become accustomed to feeling.

It had been months since Lambo's death, and Reborn had been dubbed missing as he had gone into hiding. He would play his role, working in the shadows and support from there until the time when their past selves would come to the future and defeat the Millefiore.

"... Just a little longer, Lambo ... Just a little more time." He has to stay strong, regardless of the times when he wanted to just give in, he needed to keep going for both their sake, as well as for everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Evanescence - My Last Breath


End file.
